J60
by crazysnape
Summary: Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû faire la chose la plus difficile qu'il eut été donné de faire...Aujourd'hui, j'ai repoussé l'homme que j'aime...Aujourd'hui, mon cœur s'est brisé.


**D**

**Disclamers** : Je ne possède rien d'autre que l'histoire. Les personnages et le monde qui les entourent, sont la propriété de J.K.R.

Cette histoire a été écrite pour la communauté 30slashhp

**Thème n° 26**- _As-tu déjà aimé au point de vouloir en mourir? _© ZooMalfoy

**Note de l'auteur**, c'est-à-dire de moi ! Hum, hum… Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes, mais j'ai été soudain prise d'une furieuse envie de poster et je n'ai pas pu attendre de donner ce texte à miss _Cyzia. _Il faut dire que je viens d'avoir une peur monstrueuse: nordi est parti chez son docteur et a de grande chance de revenir complètement vide. N'ayant pas enregistrée mes fics ailleurs vous comprendrez mon soulagement lorsque superzoo est arrivée avec sa cape rouge et tous les texte que je lui avais donnés… et mine de rien il y en avait pas mal. DONC MERCI ZOO !

Bonne lecture

**J-60**

**Vendredi 02 Juin (J -60)**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû faire la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'eut été donné de faire.

Plus difficile que la longue lutte contre les Mangemorts.

Plus difficile que le combat contre Voldemort.

Plus difficile que la rééducation qui a suivi la bataille.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai repoussé l'homme que j'aime.

Aujourd'hui, mon cœur s'est brisé.

**Samedi 10 Juin (J-51)**

Hier c'était le mariage de Ron et Jess.

Savoir qu'ils se marient me fait rire. Pas parce qu'ils ont mal assorti, au contraire ils sont adorables. Non, ce qui me fais rire c'est de voir celle qui aurait dû, selon ma tante, se marier Dudley épouser un sorcier.

Et une raison supplémentaire pour haïr la race sorcière !

Pourquoi est-ce que je parlais de leur mariage ? Parce qu'il était là… mon amour, mon rêve impossible. Parce que je l'ai vu et que j'ai mal. J'ai mal pour moi et surtout, j'ai mal pour lui.

Il avait l'air triste, son sourire était faux, et c'est ma faute. Draco est malheureux et c'est ma faute.

Mais quel autre choix ai-je ?

J'ai vu Hermione aussi, avec Charlie. Si on m'avait dit qu'elle finirait marier à un rouquin je l'aurai plutôt imaginer avec Ron. Leur manière de se chamailler m'a toujours fait penser à une sorte de parade prénuptiale. Mais bon Hermione est avec Charlie, et Ron avec Jess, et c'est très bien ainsi. Elle était très belle dans sa robe de dame d'honneur couleur vieux rose. Jess a été gentille avec elle, sa robe aurait pu être l'une des immondices que nous avons vues dans les magasins (et merlin sait qu'on en a vu !).

J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle m'avait regardé bizarrement. Je savais qu'elle était curieuse, qu'elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je n'ai rien dit. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. C'était un jour de bonheur, pourquoi l'assombrir avec mon agonie à venir ?

**Lundi 12 Juin (J-49)**

Hermione est revenue à la charge, Draco lui a raconté notre discussion de la semaine dernière et elle veut savoir pourquoi j'ai refusé son amour. Pourquoi je l'ai rejeté alors que je l'aime, pourquoi je l'ai évité elle, en la voyant à Sainte Mangouste…

Elle veut avoir tout un tas de choses que je suis incapable de lui dire.

Lui dire reviendrait à accepter l'inévitable et ça je ne suis pas prêt à le faire.

Même si je me sens de plus en plus fatigué, même si j'ai de plus en plus mal…

C'est assez ironique quand on y réfléchit. Moi qui pensais que la mort cesserait de me pourchasser lorsque Voldemort ne serait plus… je ne pouvais pas être plus loin du compte.

Il semblerait que la vie, le bonheur, tout ce qui parait simple pour d'autre me soit à jamais interdit.

**Jeudi 22 Juin (J-39)**

Je me suis enfin décidé à l'écrire, à parler de cette étrange maladie qui draine ma magie et ma vie.

Cette PUTAIN de malédiction de MERDE à cause de qui je n'ai plus que 39 jours à vivre.

39 Jours.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que 39 jours ? C'est éternité pour certain… une miette de vie pour d'autre…pour moi.

Le Lundi 31 juillet.

Le jour de mes trente ans.

C'est encore une fois ironique. La plupart des gens parlent du passage de trente ans comme le seuil fatidique, cela n'aura jamais été plus vrai…

Le 31 juillet, date cerclée de rouge dans tant de calendrier.

Pour certain c'est l'anniversaire du Survivant.

Pour tous le jour de ma victoire contre Voldemort.

Pour moi, c'est le jour de sa victoire à lui.

Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a jeté cette malédiction la première fois où il a tenté de me tuer. Ce n'est que justice que de rendre à César ce qui lui appartient.

La prophétie disait " l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre si l'autre est en vie…" ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Oui, je l'ai tué… mais il m'entraîne avec lui.

Comme quoi notre destin était plus lié que nous le pensions.

…

…

…

…

Si j'avais su où cela me mènerait, si j'avais su ce que je risquais à le détruire l'aurai-je fais ? Aurais-je été jusqu'au bout ? Aurais-je accepté de mourir pour qu'ils vivent ?

Son image apparut.

Draco.

Pourrais-je mourir pour toi ? Mourir pour que tu ais une chance de vivre...sans moi ?

La réponse est oui.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, pour que tu vives. Je t'aime, même si tu ne le sais pas, même si tu ne le sauras jamais.

Pour la première fois depuis que les médicomages m'ont dit que je n'avais plus aucune chance, je souris vraiment, et respire librement.

Puis mon cœur se serre.

Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas parlé avant, avant que je sache, avant que ce soit impossible ?

Mes yeux me brûlent, je vais pleurer. Pour la première fois depuis que je sais, je vais pleurer.

Je pleure pour toi, pour moi, pour ce nous qui ne sera jamais, pour tout le reste.

Et j'ai mal.

**Mardi 27 juin (J-34)**

Il est venu.

Il veut comprendre pourquoi je l'ai repoussé.

Il m'a dit qu'il était malheureux sans moi.

J'ai eu mal mais j'ai résisté, je ne lui ai pas dit que moi aussi j'étais malheureux sans lui. Je suis resté aussi impassible que possible mais je sais qu'il ne m'a pas cru.

Je le sais car à sa place je ne l'aurai pas cru non plus.

Je ne me leurre pas, je sais que mon corps a changé.

Je sais que je maigris un peu plus chaque jours.

Je sais que mon teint est plus pale que jamais.

Je sais que j'ai de moins en moins de force.

Moi qui ne dormais quasiment jamais, j'ai à présent besoin de plus de 10 heures de sommeil par nuit et d'une sieste.

C'est pathétique. _Je_ suis pathétique…

Il m'a embrassé.

C'était la première fois que nos lèvres se touchaient depuis des années.

Nous ne nous étions embrassé qu'une seule et unique fois avant. Le jour de mes 26 ans… c'était si bon.

Je me suis efforcé à ne pas lui répondre malgré mon envie. J'ai même failli tout lui dire, mais je me suis repris juste à temps.

Qu'ai-je à lui offrir ? Un mois de vie ? Ce serait un cadeau empoisonné... Quelle joie de passer un mois avec l'homme que l'on aime alors que celui-ci est malade, fatigué, mourant ? Ce serait trop douloureux pour lui et je refuse qu'il souffre.

Quand il est enfin parti, j'ai pleuré, encore.

A croire que je ne fais plus que ça et écrire dans ce cahier.

**Jeudi 29 Juin (J-32)**

Je suis mortifié.

Ils m'ont fait parler. Draco et Hermione m'ont fait parlé.

Ils sont revenus tout le deux hier, bien décider à savoir ce qui n'allait pas et ils ne sont pas venu seul.

Ils m'ont fait boire du Véritasérum dans mon thé et j'ai tout craché comme un bébé.

J'ai révélé mon amour pour Draco, la raison pour laquelle je l'ai rejeté, ma maladie, ma mort à venir… tout.

C'est drôle de voir comme je les connais bien.

Ils ont réagi exactement comme je l'imaginais.

Draco a voulu s'installer à la maison, il veut vivre ici le temps qu'il me reste. Il veut profiter de ma présence au maximum, et j'ai eu beau tenter de l'en dissuader, il n'a pas changer d'avis. Et au fond de moi, je lui en suis reconnaissant. J'ai peur de mourir. J'avais encore plus peur de mourir seul… partir alors qu'il est a mes côtés me soulage, me rassure.

Hermione, quant à elle, est bien décidée à me sauver car "il doit bien y avoir un remède quelque part !". Je la laisse dire car je sais que c'est sa manière à elle de réagir. C'est son moyen de ne pas sombrer… mais je sais très bien qu'elle ne trouvera rien. Les plus grands spécialistes de Sainte- Mangouste n'ont pas de remède, pourquoi trouverait-elle ?

**Vendredi 7 Juillet (J-24)**

Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine que Draco est venu s'installer à la maison, et malgré l'énorme pincement au cœur à chaque croix ajoutée sur le calendrier je ne le regrette pas.

C'est amusant de voir combien lorsque l'on voit la fin approcher, le superflu passa au second plan. Seul l'indispensable reste. On discute sans se cacher derrière les faux-semblants, on s'aime sans retenu car il nous reste si peu de temps…

Ron rentre demain de voyage de noce et Draco veut que je lui parle, que je lui dise tout même si comme je ne cesse de le répéter "ce n'est pas le meilleur cadeau de retour qui soit".

**Lundi 9 Juillet (J-22)**

Ron est rentré et il sait.

Il m'a engueulé pour ne pas lui en avoir parler plus tôt et il a pleuré.

Je déteste le voir pleurer par ma faute, alors j'ai essayé d'alléger l'atmosphère en lui promettant de revenir hanter sa maison, comme Bins et de le faire enrager de ma jeunesse éternelle lorsque lui sera tout fripé. Il m'a dit que j'étais un crétin et il m'a souri. Ensuite, on a changé de sujet. Tant mieux car je n'aime pas parler de ça. Il m'a fait rire en me racontant son voyage en Grèce. Et sa phobie de l'avion.

Il me reste moins de trois semaines… la peur revient.

**Jeudi 19 Juillet (J-12)**

Aujourd'hui, Draco a été obliger de me porter : mes jambes ont refusé de me soutenir jusqu'à midi.

Je suis de plus en plus faible. J'en viens à me demander dans quel état je serais le moment venu.

J'ai mal d'être si faible, j'en viens presque à me demander pourquoi je continue à lutter.

Mourir maintenant ne serait-il pas plus simple pour tout le monde ? Je ne voulais pas être une charge… Pourtant j'en suis déjà une…

**Vendredi 20 juillet (J-11)**

Hermione et Ron ont réussis l'impossible, ils ont trouvé un remède.

Enfin pas vraiment un remède, mais un moyen de retarder l'échéance.

Malheureusement pour eux, leurs recherches restent inutiles car je le refuse.

Comment ont-ils pu imaginé un seul instant que je pourrais accepter ?

Un Mariage magique.

Apparemment, lors d'un mariage magique le couple partage sa vie et sa magie, leurs deux sources ne mêlent pour n'en faire plus qu'une. Les couples mariés sous le sceau du mariage magique fonction un peu comme ces oiseaux qui ne peuvent vivre qu'ensemble, lorsque l'un des conjoints meurent l'autre le suit dans la tombe.

Comment pourrai-je accepter que quelqu'un meure pour que je puisse vivre ? N'y a-t-il pas eu suffisamment de mort pour moi ?

**Samedi 21 Juillet (J-10)**

Il m'a demandé de l'épouser.

J'ai refusé.

**Lundi 23 juillet (J-8)**

Il me l'a redemandé.

Plusieurs fois.

Je ne sais plus comment lui dire que c'est impossible, que j'aurai l'impression de ne pas valoir plus que Voldemort et son sang de licorne.

**Vendredi 27 juillet (J- 4)**

Aujourd'hui, je ne me suis pas levé, j'étais trop fatigué.

Draco m'a fait une annonce dont je sais quoi faire.

Si je ne l'épouse pas, si je refuse de partager sa vie avec la mienne, il refusera lui de vivre lorsque je ne serais plus là. Il me laisse le choix. Soit je l'épouse et nous profitons ensemble de la vie qui nous est offerte, soit je ne l'épouse pas, je meurs dans 4 jours, et il me rejoint peu après.

Il me dit qu'il a déjà goûté à la vie sans moi et qu'il n'en veut pas.

Je ne sais plus comment le convaincre qu'il ne doit pas sacrifier sa vie pour moi…

**Samedi 28 juillet (J-3)**

Les Weasleys sont venus nous voir. Molly a pleuré en me voyant si mal… Hermione aussi… Elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle va avoir un bébé et elle veut que je sois le parrain. J'ai beau lui dire que je ne peux pas accepter elle refuse de comprendre.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ? Pourquoi ne me soutiennent-ils pas dans mon choix ?

J'ai peur.

J'ai peur de mourir et plus encore j'ai peur de céder…

**Lundi 30 juillet (J-1)**

Je suis faible, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. J'ai fini par céder au chantage de Draco, à l'insistance de Ron, aux arguments d'Hermione…

Je me suis marié hier. Je me suis marié … dans mon lit. J'étais trop faible pour me lever. Je le suis d'ailleurs toujours et Draco aussi. Selon les médicomages il va falloir plusieurs semaines à nos corps pour s'ajuster.

Je ne devrais peut-être pas mais je suis heureux. J'ai épousé Draco, que pouvait-il m'arriver de mieux ? Rien.

Je peux toujours essayer de le faire changer d'avis, le convaincre de rompre le lien qui nous uni avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le convaincre de me laisser m'envoler…

**Mardi 31 juillet (J-0) **

Aujourd'hui, j'aurai dû mourir, mais un ange m'a sauvé.

Aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de ma vie comme on dit. Je ne suis pas guéri, je ne le serais jamais. Je sais que la mort continu de me guetter, de nous guetter et que cette fois elle m'aura.

Mais j'ai encore un peu de temps, un mois, un an, plus peut-être, je ne sais pas.

Cependant, il y a une chose que je sais, le bonheur ne m'est plus interdit, il est peut-être réduit mais il est là, je baigne dedans, et je compte bien en profiter.

Fin


End file.
